Ms Robin Hood Preview
by XxGoddess AthenaxX
Summary: AU. Sakura is the female version of Robin Hood


_Step back  
Gonna come at ya fast  
I'm driving out of control  
And getting ready to crash  
Won't stop shaking up_

**Sakura stood tall at the top of the tallest tower in the city, the wind blowing the wig she had on around her face making her look enchanting.**

_What I can  
I serve it up in a shot  
So suck it down like a man  
So baby_

**She was dressed in a tight black outfit. It consisted of skin-tight pants, knee length boots and long sleeve velvet zip-up hoodie. She also had a black wig and brown contacts in.**

_Yes I know what I am  
And no I don't give a damn  
And you'll be loving it_

Sakura walked into the ballroom in a beautiful maroon dress that complimented her hair. Her sea green eyes locked with onyx eyes and she smirked.

_Some days I'm a super bitch  
Up to my old tricks  
But it won't last forever_

**She was in her black outfit again. She landed gracefully on the museum floor and walked to the exhibition case. She slid the lid off the top and took the priceless artefact.**

_Next day I'm your super girl  
Out to save the world  
And it keeps getting better_

Sakura walked through the mall with her cell phone in hand and was talking to the enchanting raven haired Sasuke Uchiha. She smiled and laughed at something he said.

_Kiss, kiss  
Gonna tell you right now  
I'll make it  
Sweet on the lips _

_As it can knock you out_

They were so close to ending the perfect date. He leaned in to kiss her when someone yelled to them. Sakura closed her eyes and smiled to face their distraction.

_Shut up  
I don't care what you say  
Cuz when we both in the ring  
You're gonna like it my way_

**She spun around in the museum to come face to face with the hero of the city. A smirk adorned his handsome face and complimented his raven locks. The trench coat he wore hid his eyes and most of his other features.**

_Yeah baby  
There's a villain in me  
So sexy sour and sweet  
And you'll be loving it_

**They were fighting above a crowd of people attending a ball. She flipped off what seemed like thin air and almost landed a punch to his face. One of the diamonds that she had stolen almost fell but she caught it before turning to face him again.**

_Some days I'm a super bitch  
Up to my old tricks  
But it won't last forever_

**Sakura jumped from rooftop to rooftop and tried avoiding being caught. He was on her tail but there was yet to be found someone who could match her speed.**

_Next day I'm your super girl  
Out to save the world  
And it keeps getting better  
Hold on  
Keeps getting better  
Hold on  
Keeps getting better_

Sasuke pushed her onto the bed and attacked her mouth. She pushed off his shirt and tried undoing the belt on his jeans. Sasuke slid her shirt off and kissed his way down her chest.

_In the blink of an eye  
In the speed of the light  
All the universal  
Will make your planets collide  
When I strap on my boots  
And I slip on my suit  
See the vixen in me  
Becomes the angel for you_

**Sakura looked at him through her own eyes. Neither had anything obstructing the other from view and her anger boiled up. Sasuke stood before her, glaring at her form. She pulled out one of her knives and got ready to fight the hero and the man that stole her playgirl heart.**

_Some days I'm a super bitch  
Up to my old tricks  
But it won't last forever_

**Sakura through several knives at the woman in front of her and jumped to avoid the gunshots fired at her. She turned just in time to see knives being thrown at her.**

_Next day I'm your super girl  
Out to save the world  
And it keeps getting better_

She punched out his lights and straightened her ball gown. She turned and found Sasuke looking at her with his head cocked to the side. A smiled began to mix with his reserved features.

_Some days I'm a super bitch  
Up to my old tricks  
But it won't last forever_

**Sakura kissed Sasuke and smirked when he pulled back and glared at her. She stood and pulled him up with her. She smiled at his confused look.**

_Next day I'm your super girl  
Out to save the world  
And it keeps getting better_

**She was pulled towards Sasuke and locked in a kiss. She felt her wig being pulled off and her hair falling to her shoulders. Sasuke fisted a hand in her hair and held her waist tightly.**

_Hold on  
Keeps getting better  
Hold on  
Keeps getting better_

**Sakura stood at the top of the tallest skyscraper in the city and looked down at the lights. Her wig once again being blown by the wind, She smirked at the sight of a figure in a black trench coat coming towards her and flipped off the building and landing on a rooftop. The two met and shared a quick passionate kiss before going in two different directions.**

--------------------------------------------------------------

_I see your dirty face,  
Hide behind your collar.  
What is done in vain,  
Truth is hard to swallow._

**Sasuke watched a figure gracefully break into the museum before him. He smirked and followed silently, his trench coat making no sound behind him. **

_So you pray to god,  
To justify the way you live a lie,  
Live a lie,  
Live a lie. _

Sasuke stood mesmerised when the pink-haired beauty walked into the restaurant. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was so breath-taking his eyes almost popped out when he realised she was standing in front of him.

_And you take your time,  
And you do your crime.  
Well you made your bed,  
I'm in mine. _

**He grabbed the thief by the waist and whispered in her ears. He smirked when he saw her eyes grow. Her back was pressed into his chest and his hands slid under her hoodie to her exposed skin.**

_Because when I arrive  
I, I'll bring the fire.  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher_

Sasuke didn't take his eyes off Sakura while she danced. He couldn't. It was as if his eyes had a mind of their own. He watched her hips swing from side to side.

_What this is, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock_

He danced with her. Her back was to him and his arms were around her waist. He smirked when she pressed herself further into his body.

_Now the son's disgraced  
He, who knew his father  
When he cursed his name  
Turned, and chased the dollar  
But it broke his heart  
So he stuck his middle finger_

_To the world_

Sasuke listened to his brother lecturing him. In the middle of the lecture Sasuke got fed up and walked out of the comfort of the study. He heard his brother call out to him. His continued walking but held a hand over his shoulder and showed his brother his middle finger. Itachi smirked and watched his brother walk away.

_To the world  
To the world  
And you take your time  
And you stand in line  
Well you'll get what's yours  
I got mine _

**Sasuke's hand travelled higher up her shirt and his smirk widened when he reached his destination. He felt her press into him when he lightly trailed his once gloved fingers around her perked nipples.**

_Because when I arrive  
I, I'll bring the fire.  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher_

**Sasuke chased the thief on the rooftops of the city. He was catching up while she moved to the higher buildings. Suddenly she disappeared and he stopped the chase.**

_What this is, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock_

Sasuke was talking to someone when she walked into the ballroom. He stopped and his eyes lingered on her. He forgot about the talking female in front of him and walked towards Sakura.

_Yeah.  
Wayne's world,_

_Planet rock.  
Panties drop,  
And the top.  
And she gunna rock till the camera's stop._

Sasuke looked at the pictures on the internet page in front of him. Pictures of Sakura in _interesting_ positions lined them. His eyes popped at one of them but he quickly regained composure.

_I sing about angels like Angela, (rock!)  
And Pamela, (rock!)  
And Samantha, (rock!)  
And Amanda, And Tamera. (what?)  
I'm in here like b! t*h what's up.  
Mechanic me, I can fix you up.  
I can f*ck you up,  
I can f*ck you down. _

Sasuke kissed the sweet spot on Sakura's neck while his hands pulled down her jeans. She arched her body into his and the skin to skin contact made him bite down slightly and leave a mark.

_Shawty, we can go wherever just pick a town.  
And my jewellery is louder than an engine sound.  
Big ass rocks like underground,  
Dirty like sex that's on the ground.  
(Weezy!) _

Sasuke was hovering over her and looking into her eyes. He kissed her passionately before going to remove her remaining clothing items. As he did the door burst open and her friend came storming in with his brother.

_Because when I arrive,  
I, I'll bring the fire.  
Make you come alive,  
I can take you higher.  
What this is, forgot?  
I must now remind you,  
Let it rock, let it rock, let it rock._

**Sasuke had a gun pointed to her head and she had a knife to his chest, a mere breath away from the skin separating the knife from his heart. Both their chests heaved up and down from being breathless.**

_Because when I arrive,  
I, I'll bring the fire.  
Make you come alive, _  
_I can take you higher.  
What this is, forgot?  
I must now remind you,  
Let it rock (rock),_

**Sasuke used a technique and set the monster of a man before him alight. He jumped out of the way when silver bullets came flying his way.**

_Let it rock (rock),  
Let it rock.  
Just let it rock (rock),  
Let it rock (rock),  
Let it rock.  
Let it rock...  
Let it rock... _

**He pulled Sakura towards him and kissed her longingly. He pulled her wig off and fisted her hair. He pulled her body as close to his as he could and deepened the kiss.**

_I'm back like I forgot somethin',  
I'm somethin'.  
Prunin' rock rubbin', rap runnin'.  
Miles like it's trying to get a flat stomach.  
Lil Wayne the personal trainer.  
My aim is perfect,  
I'll bang you.  
Period, like the remainder. _

Sasuke watched her perch herself on his desk. He long legs flowing from under her skirt and her cleavage exposed to him when she leaned over to see what he was doing.

_I wish I could be,  
As cool as you.  
And I wish I could say,  
The things you do.  
But I can't and I won't live a lie.  
No, not this time._

**Sasuke kissed Sakura before they parted in opposite directions. He stopped and turned to watch her slid into the latest exhibition before closing his red eyes and feeling the wind blowing through his hair. He smirked and then took off in the direction of the exhibit to stop the thief.**


End file.
